Whiskey Lullaby
by Assilem
Summary: A possibility of what would happen if Sam married Pete, and left Jack hanging. Inspired by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss' song, Whisky Lullaby.


Title: Whiskey Lullaby

Author: Assilem

Email: , or 

Status: Complete

Category: Angst/romance/character deaths

Rating: R for Character Deaths

Season/Sequel Info: Future

Spoilers: Affinity-Heroes didn't happen, so Janet is still there.

Summary: A possibility of what would happen if Sam married Pete, and left Jack hanging. Inspired by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss' song, Whisky Lullaby.

Disclaimer: Me do not own these people! No me dont! I wish I did! Then I could control them all. BUAHAHHA. But I sadly don't own them. I don't own the song or the title, they belong to whoever wrote it.

Assilem's Notes: I would LOVE feedback. I will take all flames, beatings, everything. My beta beat me when she read this, my sister beat me, my friends beat me....So you know beat me if you wish. Just give it a chance. Everything in Italic is the lyrics.

Thanks to: Twilight my beta, Desi who made me listen to the song, and Kristen for the partial inspiration

Whiskey Lullaby

Brigadier General Jonathon 'Jack' O'Neill sat in his bedroom. A bottle of whiskey in one hand, a picture in the other. He looked around the dark room. It was cold and the only light was from the moon, shining through the windows. Taking a swig of his whiskey Jack leaned over and pulled out the gun from his bedside table. He looked at it, remembering that day when Charlie lost his life. This was different though…he had a right to be angry. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter was marrying a complete Jackass. It wasn't even him! He was a Jackass, but no! It had to be Pete Shannahan. He wasn't good for her! No. Not. At. All.

Jack scanned the room, and there they were…his addiction for so many years. There, lying on his dresser. He hadn't touched them since the day he first met her. He held back his cravings, deciding he would better be suited to be alive if she cared for him. But now there was no reason for him to restrain. He shakily stood up and walked over to the dresser, taking a deep breath Jack extracted one of the cigarettes and lit it up.

She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

Carefully and slowly Jack took the first puff of his first cigarette in eight years. As he exhaled the smoke, Jack looked down at the rolled up tobacco in his hand. There was no point at trying to get her now. Not anymore.

She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget

Sara did the same thing she did…But Sam caused more pain. A…Lot…More. Jack looked at the picture that was still clutched in his hand. Sam and Jack were holding each other while smiling at the camera…Daniel took the picture at Janet Frasier's birthday party this past July. It was a great party…then...then the inevitable happened. Quickly taking another swig of the whiskey, Jack pressed his eyes closed tightly.

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind until the night…

Taking one final drink, finishing off his bottle, and putting out his cigarette. Jack picked up the gun that lay on his bed. Switching off the safety he picked up a pen and wrote on the back of the picture, before picking the up the gun again. Taking a deep breath Jack pulled the trigger.

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger and finally drank her memory away

Life was short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

The next day when Jack didn't show up for work, people became worried. Daniel Jackson, Janet Frasier, Teal'c and Sam Carter made their way over to the General's home. After repeated knocks, and no answer, Sam opened the door with the key she had. The four silently made their way through the house, noting the amount of liquor bottles that lead the way into the bedroom.

What they found was something no one should ever be seen.

We found him with his face down in the pillow with a note that said I'll love her till I die

It was a cloudy day as a see of black and blue stood up on a hill, saying their final goodbyes. Everyone Jack had ever known was in attendance. Former CO's, team members, family, friends, and most importantly stood a crying Samantha Carter. Mascara running down her cheeks from her eyes, as she tried to keep her posture but couldn't handle it.

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

Tears burned her cheeks as she watched the casket being lowered. She would never forget him. Not now. Not ever. Not in a million years. He was the reason she lived, the reason she was alive today. Everything he did, he did for her…

The rumours flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

After all he killed himself for her, didn't he? It was because she found someone else to be with, while she waited for him…that was it? Wasn't it? Sam didn't know anymore. All she knew was that she needed a drink…

For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

Janet and Daniel watched Sam as time went by; they found her drunk more often. Alone. The only thing among the bottles was a simple picture. One that she held dear…

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time

Even Pete was worried. This was a Sam he never knew, never thought that existed. This Sam couldn't control her drinking.

Sam thought it helped her, forget the pain…

But she could never get drunk enough to get him off her mind

Until that night...

Sam stood alone in her house, the picture of Jack, her bottle of whiskey and her gun. The pain was getting too much. It hurt too much. She knew it was her fault…She remembered everything he said…every stupid little thing he did…everything of hers that he broke, because he was fiddling. The pain that filled her was something she just couldn't handle anymore. Drinking the rest of her whiskey, Sam opened her mouth and slid the gun into it. Taking a deep breath she nidged her finger…

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and Pete found Sam the next morning. Her bottle of whiskey lied at the end of the bed, blood stained the white sheets...this was too much for the remaining members of SG-1.

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

Again, the field was clad in men, women, and children dressed in black and blue. Tears stained everyone's faces. Daniel let tears fall, as he looked at the gravestone already under the tree. And now he was letting another one be placed there…He lost the man he thought of as an older brother and now he lost Sam, the woman he thought of a sister, who took care of him, and now he was saying goodbye.

Janet Frasier stood looking at the flowers that surrounded her friend's casket…not once did she ever think that anything would lead to this…

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.


End file.
